


【利格】《白昼梦》

by LumiereKei



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, 利格 - Freeform, 幽灵, 日常 - Freeform, 猫 - Freeform, 白昼梦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Relationships: Lilium/Grossular（ACCA）
Kudos: 8





	【利格】《白昼梦》

利利乌姆拧动钥匙打开大门，一如既往地放下包，脱下大衣挂上门口的衣架，换鞋，朝着空荡的屋子喊一声：“我回来了。”  
这是他和格罗苏拉同居的地方。他们养了一只猫，生活如同大部分情侣那样，平静和谐，偶尔有一些小小的插曲。  
这个时间，格罗苏拉还在工作，并没有回家。  
毛色雪白的猫蜷在沙发上，对他弄出的动静充耳不闻。利利乌姆走过去，随手撸了一把，没注意到猫咪身上被碰到的长毛纹丝不动。  
“滴滴。”  
猫一个激灵，猛地抬起头，非常迅速地跳下沙发，窜到自动喂食机那里，一阵“哗啦哗啦”过后，猫粮掉了出来。

利利乌姆熟门熟路地走进厨房，半开放式的设计让他对客厅一览无余。他卷起袖子，想洗个手，但红外感应的水龙头没有任何动静。他试了好久，仍然没有水流出。  
利利乌姆想了想，也许是坏了。  
他打了个电话给物业，却一直没有接通。他又点开格罗苏拉的号码，依然无人接听。  
只能等格罗苏拉回来再说了。  
利利乌姆靠在洗手池旁发呆，余光注意到一只相框在插着百合的花瓶后面露出一角。他拨了拨花瓶，一时间没想起来相框里的这张合照是什么时候拍的。

“喵。”  
猫跳上了料理台，仰头嗅了嗅花朵，打断了利利乌姆的沉思。它向利利乌姆走来，目不斜视地擦着他伸出的手指尖走到洗手池边。  
利利乌姆笑了笑，将相框放回原处，丝毫不在意猫咪对自己的态度。他走回客厅拿起手机，想问问格罗苏拉晚饭吃些什么好。  
“哗—”  
利利乌姆疑惑地抬头朝厨房看了一眼，猫背对着他，似乎在舔爪子。声音只响了一次就没有了，他以为是猫咪发出的，便没有在意。  
“哗——”  
声音再一次响起，这次有点长，似乎是水声。利利乌姆起身走回厨房，他注意到水池里有水渍，猫咪在舔的右爪上沾着水珠。  
猫在他的注视下，又将舔完的爪子放在水龙头下方，水流从出水口涌出。利利乌姆觉得这个水龙头确实需要修了，时好时坏。

夕阳余晖从阳台巨大的落地窗照进客厅，橘红色的光芒不刺眼，带着些许的暖意。  
“咔哒。”  
钥匙转动，大门打开。猫闻声窜了过去，非常腻歪地在来人的脚边蹭了一圈。  
“喵—喵—”  
“我回来了。”  
格罗苏拉放下东西，撸了一把长毛。准备换鞋的时候，看到两只不属于他的鞋子堆在门边。  
“Lily，你是不是又乱翻鞋柜了？”  
“喵——”  
小家伙讨好地蹭着他的裤脚。  
格罗苏拉叹了一口气，小心翼翼地把鞋子收好放回原来的地方。他拎着袋子走进厨房，猫跟着跳上料理台。格罗苏拉放下手里的东西，轻轻抚摸花瓶旁边放着的相框上的面孔。  
“晚上吃鱼。”  
“喵——”

利利乌姆坐在沙发上，撑着脑袋，安安静静地看着白发长发的男人和白色长毛的猫咪互动。他想起来了，猫对自己再冷淡，不会在他回来的时候不闻不问，不会对他的抚摸置之不理，也不会对他伸出的手视而不见。  
这间屋子里的水龙头并没有坏，只是利利乌姆已经不再能被红外感应系统感应到。  
沙发上的人被夕阳橘色的光影笼罩，本该有影子的身侧空无一物。  
如同一场梦一般。

End


End file.
